


Horká čokoláda

by SallyPejr



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, James and Alec are Good Guys, Sick Q
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: James a Alec nemívají společné volno často, ale stali se i divnější věci. Když při jedné cestě do obchodu potkají nemocného mladíka, který očividně potřebuje pomoc, rozhodnou se mu onu pomoc nabídnout.





	Horká čokoláda

**Author's Note:**

> Mimochodem, ta tumblr prompt, kterou jsem se inspirovala, je, že si osoba A jde koupit horkou čokoládu, bo je marod, je zima a A měl v plánu pít horkou čokoládu a koukat na Polární expres, ale osoba B jim sebrala poslední krabici horké čokolády z toho jediného obchodu, co je ještě otevřený a prosím, můžeš mi tu krabici dát???

Není to často, co mívají Alec Trevelyan a James Bond volno ve stejném čase. A už vůbec ne oba v Británii. Vedení MI6 má z nějakého důvodu obavy, že by něco takového mohlo vést ke konci země, jak ji známe.

Ještě méně často se stává, že by ti dva měli volno, spolu a šli nakupovat. Ale jak se říká, hlad je sviňa a jen o alkoholu přežít nemůžou. I když se o to oba již mnohokrát pokoušeli a pravděpodobně by na této dietě vydrželi mnohem déle než jiní.

Ale to je teď jedno. Teď musí nakoupit něco normálního k jídlu, i když nabídka místní non-stop samoobsluhy není zrovna nejširší. Ale je Štědrý den večer, můžou být rádi, že mají vůbec _kde_ nakupovat.

I když Alec tohle bere hlavně jako zábavný výlet. Na druhou stranu, jak jinak by to měl brát, když on vařit nebude. Ten chlap má tak pyromanské schopnosti, že dokáže zapálit i vodu. Což je prý důvod, proč mu vyhořel poslední byt. Prý. Takže zatímco Bond prochází uličkami s nadějí, že najde něco, z čeho by vykouzlil relativně normální jídelníček pro nadcházející víkend, Alec vytahuje z regálů jednu hloupost za druhou, aby je navrhnul jako ‚vylepšení' onoho jídelníčku.

„A co tohle?" navrhne Alec a z police kupodivu nevytáhne úplnou blbost, ale co vypadá jako poslední krabice instantní horké čokolády. „Vsadím se, že tady někde budou i marshmellowny. To vy Briti děláte, ne? Že si dáváte marshmellowny do pití."

„To dělají Američani. Se šlehačkou," utrousí James bez většího zájmu, zatímco sleduje zadní stranu jakési plechovky.

„To je jedno," usoudí Alec a hodí krabici s instantním práškem do košíku u Jamesových nohou, než se vydá odhalovat další taje polic non-stop obchodu se smíšeným zbožím.

Dva agenti se stihli posunout možná tak o dva metry, James studoval složení další konzervy a Alec se bokem opíral o jeho záda, zatímco se rozmýšlel, jestli vzít bílé mini-marshmellowny nebo barevné, když je vyrušil nečekaný zvuk. Znělo to, jako když pes dlouze kňučí zoufalstvím. Což je divné, zvířeně jakéhokoliv druhu je sem vstup zakázán.

Onen zvuk ovšem nepochází od psa ani jiné fauny, nýbrž od nějakého úděsně oblečeného asi studenta vysoké, co se oběma rukama drží prázdné police a hledí tam, kde by podle cedulky s cenovkou měla být horká čokoláda.

James a Alec se na mladíka nejistě dívají, snad čekají na další nezvyklé zvukové projevy, ale ten si jich vůbec nevšímá. Místo toho pomalu klesne do dřepu, rukama se drží police, dokud to jde, než ji pustí a omotá si paže kolem kolen.

„Broč?" vzlykne mladík naprosto zoufale.

„Alkohol?" napadne Aleca vysvětlení pro tohle chování.

„Nebo drogy," navrhne možnou alternativu James.

Jejich poznámky k nim přilákali pozornost onoho mladíka.

Jeho brýle mají přesně tak tlusté skla a obroučky, jak to vypadalo z profilu. A jeho obličej hraje ve prospěch podnapilosti. Bledý obličej a rudé tváře a nos, skelné oči a jisté potíže se zaostřováním, zatímco dřepící mladík skáče očima mezi dvěma blonďáky a jejich nákupem. I mladíkovo oblečení naznačuje, že asi nebude úplně při smyslech. Promočené tenisky a stejně promočené khaki kalhoty, tenká a rozepnutá bunda a pod ní zvalchovaná košile a propínací svetr, co by se víc hodil na starého dědu a ne na sotva zletilou osobu.

Ovšem když mladík začne mluvit, ukáže se, že za jeho stavem nejspíše nestojí alkohol. Nebo aspoň ne pouze alkohol, protože takhle ucpaný noc dva agenti už dlouho neslyšeli.

„Sabozřejmě, že si boslední čok'ládu vezbe dějaký zabilovaný báreček a s baršbelouny a budou to bít u krbu debo da gauči a bod degou a já jenom chci čok'ládu, proč debůžu bít čok'-" poslední zakňučené slovo přeruší záchvat kašle, který mladíkem otřásá tak, že ten spadne do sedu na studenou mokrou podlahu. Ne, že by nějak dal najevo, že si toho všimnul.

„Živod bě dedávidí," povzdechne si mladík skoro plačky, čelo opřené o svá kolena. A pak jen mlčí a nehýbe se.

„Kdybych až sem neslyšel, jak mu chrčí plíce, řekl bych, že mu došli baterky," prohodí Alec po chvilce ticha.

„Myslíš, že usnul?" zajímá se James, pohled upřený na nehybnou hromádku nachlazeného neštěstí.

„Vypadá to tak," pokrčí Alec skoro bezstarostně rameny a hodí dva pytle s marshmellowny do košíku.

Na dlouhou chvíli je v uličce ticho, kdy ti dva jen postávají na místě a pozorují nehybného mladíka, než si oba agenti prakticky zároveň povzdechnou.

„Tohle špatně dopadne," vrtí James hlavou, zatímco se shýbá pro nákupní košík, do kterého naháže pár plechovek s kuřecí polívkou.

„Ale bude to sranda," zubí se Alec, který vyrazil k mladíkovi. Tohle volno očividně nebude tak nudné, jak se zdálo.

„Představ si výraz M."

„Z čeho myslíš, že nás obviní, pokud se to k ní donese? Únos? Pedofilie?"

„Vypadá, že je ještě v pubertě, co?"

„On _je_ ještě v pubertě."

„Pro dobrotu na žebrotu," povzdechne si Alec na oko útrpně, než si dřepne vedle mladíka a opatrně ho chytne za rameno. „No tak, maličký, je čas vstávat," povídá Alec, zatímco lehce třese jeho ramenem. A vlastně mladíkem celým. Vypadá, že ho od vyhladovění dělí jen jedna promeškaná porce instantních nudlí.

Mladík ze sebe vydá něco, co měla možná být odpověď, ale Alecovi to znělo spíš jako fňuknutí.

„Ty snad vážně spíš," zavrtí Alec hlavou, než mladíka chytne pod pažemi a bez obtíží ho postaví na nohy.

Náhlá změna polohy mladíka zřejmě přivedla k vědomí, protože ten vypískne a vylekaně se rozhlídne kolem, než se pokusí zaostřit na svalovce, co ho drží vzpříma.

„Gdo sagra seš?" zavrčí mladík. Nebo to asi mělo být zavrčení, ovšem Trevelyanovi to přišlo jako strašně roztomilé chování.

„Kotik," rozplývá se Alec, než mladíka pořádně chytne kolem ramen a pomalu se s ním vydá k východu. „Já jsem tvůj rytíř v zářivé zbroji."

„Co?" nechápe mladík, co na Aleca jen zmateně mžourá. „Nezáříš," obviní ho vzápětí.

„Pro tebe zařídím cokoliv," odpoví mu Alec svůdným hlasem a s významným pohledem, když k sobě mladíka na moment přitiskne trochu pevněji.

Jiné reakce než prázdného pohledu a popotáhnutí nosem se nedočká.

„Broč stojíč tag blízgo?" zeptá se mladík po chvilce chrčení. Tedy dýchání. Měl by být doma, v teple a léčit se, ne promočený sedět na studené podlaze samoobsluhy.

„Protože bez mé pomoci nedokážeš ani stát," upozorní ho Alec. „Nezapomeň, jsem tvůj rytíř a musím ti pomáhat."

„Já dogážu stát sám!" rozkřikne se mladík uraženě a pokusí se od sebe Aleca odstrčit. Stejně tak by mohl zkoušet odstrčit cihlovou zeď.

„Kotik," rozplývá se Alec a věnuje Jamesovi, který k nim jde, ověšený nákupními taškami, nadšený výraz. Tenhle maličký je fakt roztomilý. Škoda, že ho nepotkali, když je plně při smyslech. I když to by nejspíš neviděli nic z tohodle roztomilého chování.

„Nech bě být!" křikne na něj mladík, když mu dojde, že jeho odstrkování nemá absolutně žádný efekt.

„Jak si přeješ," přikývne Alec, než mladíka pustí. O jeho bezpečí si starosti dělat nemusí, on stojí na dosah ruky a James už došel až k nim a stojí přímo za mladíkem.

Jenže brýlatý marod od sebe ve stejnou chvíli znovu zkusil Aleca odstrčit a místo blonďáka odstrčil sebe.

Mladík stačil jen poplašeně vypísknout a zamáchat rukama, když začal padat dozadu. Ovšem nepadal moc dlouho, protože vzápětí narazil do další pevné hrudi, o kterou zůstane opřený stát. Musí zaklonit hlavu hodně dozadu, aby se pokusil podívat na svého zachránce. Ne, že by z tohodle úhlu poznal něco jiného, než stav jeho nosních dírek a že jde o blonďatého bělocha.

„Děguju," zamumle mladík.

„Co? A já nic?" rozčiluje se Alec na oko.

„Dys bě shodil!" rozkřikne se na něj mladík rozhořčeně. Ukázal by si na něj prstem, ale Alec ho, ve snaze ho zachránit před pádem, chytil za zápěstí a stále nepustil.

„Ale taky jsem tě zachránil," upozorňuje Alec na své zásluhy.

„Zjistil jsi, kde bydlí?" zeptá se James svého kamaráda a kolegy. Začínají k sobě lákat až příliš mnoho pozornosti.

„Moment," řekne jen Alec, než pustí mladíkovi ruce a začne mu šacovat kapsy bundy. Jinde peněženku a doklady mít nemůže, ty kalhoty jsou na něm jak namalované, jak jsou uplé kolem boků.

„Dech bě být!" huláká po něm mladík, stále opřený o Jamese a máváním rukama a liskáním se snaží Aleca odehnat.

„Nech toho, kotik, snažím se ti pomoct."

„Kotik? Vážně?" pozvedne James obočí údivem. Co spolu ti dva dělali, že už si studentík vysloužil přezdívku?

„Jo, kotik," přikývne jen Alec. „Máš vidět, když se na tebe snaží mračit a tvářit se přísně. Kotě by to zvládlo líp. A kotě by si taky nezapomnělo vzít do obchodu peněženku," dodá.

„Žádné doklady?"

„Jen mobil. Drahá hračka," pokrčí Alec rameny, než se obrátí přímo na uraženého mladíka. „Kotik, kde bydlíš?" zeptá se s tím co nejpřátelštějším a nejstarostlivějším výrazem.

„Deřegnu!"

Očividně ne dost přátelský a starostlivý.

„No tak," začne James chlácholivě. „Musíme tě vzít domů, do tepla a to nemůžeme, pokud nám neřekneš, kde bydlíš."

„Deřeknu," zopakuje mladík, ale už nezní tak jistě.

„Pokud neřekneš, budeme tě muset vzít k nám domů," varuje/vyhrožuje Alec.

„To by byl únos a do nebůžete," hádá se mladík, než zívne. „Zdáb lidi."

„Oh, vážně?" zajímá se Alec. Opravdu ten mladík zná někoho, kdo by pro jeho únos způsobil poprask nebo jen blafuje? Pro koho pracuje? Protože to neznělo jako by mluvil o rodině.

„Jo. V bondělí busím do práce. Šéf bě najde," přikyvuje mladík s jistotou, i když mu pomalu, ale jistě padají víčka.

„Z toho moc odpovědí nedostaneme," povzdechne si James.

„K nám? Do nemocnice ho jen s chřipkou, nebo co to má, vzít nemůžeme, akorát by nás poslali do háje. Navíc ani nevíme jméno."

„K nám," přikývne James neochotně. „Major kvůli nám nezruší svátky s rodinou, jen aby nám našel adresu náhodného kolemjdoucího a jestli ho vezmeme na šestku, budou o tom vědět všichni." A nechat mladíka v jeho stavu na ulici, to nepřipadá v úvahu. Na to mají oba agenti, bez ohledu na názor a přání vedení a vlády, příliš mnoho svědomí, aby to udělali.

„Tak jo," přikývne Alec, než k sobě přitáhne polospícího mladíka. „Pojď, kotik, půjdeme domů," řekne mu chlácholivě, než si omotá paži kolem jeho pasu, aby mu pomohl s chůzí.

„Únos je zločin," varuje ho mladík ospale.

„Já vím," usměje se na něj Alec.

Naštěstí si agenti vzali na nákup Alecovo auto a žádný Jamesův sporťák, kde není místo ani na nákupní tašky natož na třetího pasažéra. Zatímco Alec usazuje a připoutává mladíka na zadní sedačce, James skládá tašky do kufru. Než oba nasednou a Alec nastartuje, mladík vzadu už spí.

„Doufám, že až se probere, že nebude moc hysterčit," prohodí je James, než se auto rozjede směr jeho byt.

\- - o - -

Mladík spal jako dřevo a neprobudil ho ani příjezd do podzemního parkoviště, ani Alec, který ho jak nevěstu nesl celou cestu výtahem až do bytu v předposledním patře, ani v onom bytě, kde ho agent uložil v ložnici pro hosty aka pro Aleca. Dokonce ani to, že ho někdo svléká a převléká, si nezískalo jedinou reakci.

Nakonec jediný důvod, proč se mladý probudil, byl James, který ho donutil se aspoň na chvíli vrátit k vědomí, aby do něj mohl dostat pár prášků na teplotu a nachlazení a čaj.

A pak mladík zase spal jako zabitý.

\- - o - -

Když se Benjamin probudil, okamžitě toho začal litovat. Hlava mu třeští, propocený je skrz na skrz a pusu a krk má vysušené na prach, protože pro ucpaný nos a nezbytnost dýchání spal s otevřenou pusou.

S velice nespokojeným zakňučením se přetočil do strany ve snaze se vyhrabat z postele a jít se osprchovat. Až na to, že po přetočení nenašel okraj postele, ale jen další matraci.

A taky nenašel žádnou kočku.

Kde jsou jeho miláčci?

A kde je on?!

Kdyby měl víc energie a míň bolestí, asi by ho tato myšlenka donutila se prudce posadit. V jeho stavu ho ale akorát zvládla donutit otevřít oči a nadzvednout se pracně na jednom lokti.

I bez brýlí pozná, že nemá tušení, kde je. Místnost je o dost větší a moderněji vybavená než jeho ložnice. I když jeho ložnice momentálně vypadá jako skladiště, když si stále ještě nevybalil po stěhování. Ale to je teď jedno.

Po překonání dalšího metru matrace, vážně, kdo potřebuje takhle velkou postel?, se konečně dostane k nočnímu stolku a svým brýlím. Vedle nich stojí sklenice teď už vlažné vody a plato tylenolu.

Kde to sakra je? Co sakra dělal včera? Byl přece doma a léčil si chřipku a samovolné přemisťování není moc pravděpodobné, bez ohledu na to, jak jím kýchání otřásalo. Ani únos mimozemšťany, kteří ho vrátili do špatného bytu, nezní jako správné řešení. To by ho spíš unesli lidi z práce.

Únos…

Nesledoval včera něco o únosu v televizi? Ne, je si jistý, že se díval na animáky… Díval se na animáky a chtěl k nim horkou čokoládu, tak šel do obchodu. Nebo ne? Jak se z nákupu dostal sem? Byl tam nějaký blonďák. Rytíř, co ho unesl? Nebo byli dva? Co sakra jedl nebo pil, že si nic nepamatuje?! Nebo to je teplotou? Kolik sakra měl stupňů, že si nic nepamatuje?! Padesát?!

Benjamin se nejistě podívá na vodu a prášky. Může to být past a tohle drogy… Na druhou stranu, pokud by ho vážně někdo unesl, ubytoval by ho jinde. A zdrogovat ho mohli, když spal. Pokud jim teda nejde o vytvoření stockholmského syndromu…

Bože, nesnáší, jak z něj jeho práce dělá paranoika! Na druhou stranu, i když je paranoidní, neznamená to, že po něm nejdou…

S dalším kratičkým zaváháním nakonec vypije sklenici s vodou a vezme si dva prášky. Jeho pusa a krk vodu určitě ocenili. Krk dokonce tak, že ho donutil kašlat. Ovšem oproti záchvatům kašle včera je tenhle docela v pohodě.

Benjamin se nejistě postaví na nohy.

Ať už ho sem dotáhl kdokoliv, určitě ho převlékl, protože tohle jsou akorát jeho trenýrky, ale určitě ne triko a ponožky. Jak sakra mohl spát v ponožkách?! Buď byl vážně vyčerpaný, nebo zdrogovaný. Ovšem kde je zbytek jeho oblečení, to je záhadou, protože ani s brýlemi na nose je nikde nevidí. A nakouknutí do skříně taky moc nepomohlo, protože ta trocha šatstva, co našel, sice patří muži, ale o dost většímu, než je on. Nejspíše stejná osoba, která mu půjčila triko na spaní.

Ale kde jsou jeho věci? Jejich nepřítomnost mu dělá dost starosti. Kde je jeho mobil?

Dost nejistě Benjamin otevře dveře ložnice, které vedou na krátkou chodbu, na které může vidět další tři dveře. Že by koupelna? Další ložnice? Komora? Kdo ví, Benjamin ne, protože ten se šouravě vydá chodbou po směru, kde tuší obývací pokoj. Není to zas tak složitá úvaha, když máte jeden konec chodby slepý a druhý otevřený.

Obývací pokoj je zařízený stejně moderně jako ložnice. Benjamin má z toho se vším ladícího nábytku pocit, že byt přišel již plně vybaven, protože má potíž si spojovat potenciálního majitele všech těch riflí a trik s moderní vázou u okna a prapodivnou a nejspíš nechutně drahou soškou na polici.

Širokým vchodem je obývací pokoj propojený s kuchyní, která dle velkého stolu supluje i za jídelnu, a velikostně normálním vchodem je spojen s chodbičkou se vstupními dveřmi.

A na chodbičce na věšáku je jeho bunda.

Napůl s nadějí, napůl s obavami se Benjamin vydá tím směrem. K jeho nekonečné úlevě najde v kapse bundy svůj mobil. Ale to je taky vše. Žádné klíče ani peněženka. Vždyť šel přece do obchodu, ne? To ho okradli? Jestli se to někdo doví v práci, tak ho rovnou vyrazí. Ale aspoň má mobil, s ním zjistí, kde je, jak se dostat domů, prostě vše. Pokud má baterku.

„Kotik, snad už nás neopouštíš?" ozve se najednou za jeho zády.

Benjamin by nikdy nepřiznal, že ze sebe dokáže vydat takové vřísknutí. Nebo že nadskočil ten metr do vzduchu, jak se lekl.

S mobilem přitisknutým k hrudi se otočí a dostane se tak tváří v tvář obrovskému blonďákovi se zjizvenou tváří. A bez trika. Velmi svalnatý blonďák. Jen v boxerkách. A s velice spokojeným úsměvem, jak si Benjamin všimne, když se jeho pohled vrátí k jeho tváři.

„Líbí se ti výhled, kotik?" kření se blonďák.

Počkat, Benjamin si tohodle chlápka pamatuje.

„Únosce," zachraplá s podmračeným výrazem. Ale zdá se, že mu blonďák i tak rozumí.

„Ale no tak, kotik. Říkal jsem ti, že jsem tvůj rytíř v zářivé zbroji."

Benjamin věnuje jeho skoro nahé postavě skeptický výraz.

„To bolí," upozorní ho blonďák.

„Alecu, přestaň ho obtěžovat a radši mu řekni, kde má oblečení," ozve se zpoza blonďáka pojmenovaného jako Alec další mužský hlas.

„Ale když mu dám oblečení, tak uteče," hádá se Alec, nicméně se otočí a vydá se do obývacího pokoje.

„Vážně chceš Cynthii vysvětlovat, že Bill není doma na svátky, protože nás musí vytahovat z basy za únos?" ptá se druhý muž.

„Cynthie je děsivá," předstírá Alec, že se otřásá hrůzou. I když možná jen částečně předstírá, protože Benjaminovi, co jde nejistě za ním, bez dalších okolků ukáže hromádku poskládaného prádla na gauči.

„Vyprané, usušené a poskládané," řekne Alec s úklonou.

„Kde báb peněženku?" zeptá se Benjamin nejistě, zatímco se natahuje po svém oblečení.

„To by nás taky zajímalo. Neměl jsi u sebe ani peněženku, ani klíče a skoro jsi usnul v obchodě na podlaze," ozve se za ním.

Benjamin se s dalším nadskočením otočí a chtěl by začít křičet, proč se všichni musí plížit za jeho zády?! Ale pak mu dojde, co druhý muž, tentokráte oblečený svalnatý blonďák, říká.

Usnul v obchodě na podlaze?

Benjamin je tak zhrozený, že mu oblečení spadne z rukou.

„Bane bože," zachraplá vyděšeně. Jestli se tohle doví v práci, vyrazí ho dřív, než vůbec stačil nastoupit.

„Kotik, jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se Alec nejistě.

„Co?" vyhrkne Benjamin, ale vzápětí se zlomí v pase kvůli záchvatu kašle.

Jeden z blonďáků ho chytne a odvede ke gauči, kde ho usadí, zatímco druhý zmizí v kuchyni, kde se pustí do přípravy čaje a, když už je u toho, tak i snídaně.

„Lepší, kotik?" zeptá se Alec ustaraně, když záchvat kašle přejde.

A Benjaminovi dojde, že se celou vahou opírá o polonahého chlápka, co je očividně ve vztahu s jiným chlápkem. Oh ou.

„Tady," osloví ho druhý z mužů a vtiskne mu do ruk sklenici s vodou, ze které se Benjamin s vděkem napije.

„Dígy," hlesne Benjamin unaveně. Sakra _je_ unavený. Nejradši by zase šel spát, ale teď se probudil.

„Já jsem James a tohle je Alec," představí sebe i svého spolubydlícího do teď nepojmenovaný muž.

„Benjabin," sdělí jim on své jméno. „Vážně ste bě dašli v obchodě da podlaze?" zeptá se neochotně.

„Měl jsi tak vysokou horečku, že se víc divím, že jsi do toho obchodu vůbec zvládl dojít, než jak ses choval," usoudí James.

„Bade bože," zaskučí Benjamin a zaboří obličej do rukou.

„To bude v pořádku," chlácholí ho Alec s rukou kolem ramen.

„Nevěděli jsme, kde bydlíš, tak jsme tě vzali k nám," pokračuje James ve vyprávění, usazený na stolku mezi gaučem a televizí.

„Bane bože," zopakuje Benjamin zhrozeně. Proč se sakra nenarodil se schopností přemisťování, teď by se mu hodila! Nebo schopnost mazat vzpomínky. Nebo magie celkově.

„Máš někoho, kdo by se o tebe postaral?" ptá se James. Pokud kluk nemá na mobilu vypnuté zvuky i vibrace, tak ho celou noc nikdo nesháněl a to jsou Vánoce…

„Je bi dřicet," zamračí se na něj Benjamin.

„A taky jsi dost nemocný," namítne Alec. V duchu ovšem uvažuje, jestli tomudle klučíkovi je vážně třicet nebo jestli si přidává na věku.

„Jestli chceš, můžeme tě nechat tady u nás, než se ti udělá líp," navrhne mu James.

Zůstat tady s nimi? Ležet celý den v obrovské a pohodlné posteli a nechat se opečovávat od dvou velmi pohledných chlápků, z nichž jeden má očividně alergii na oblečení a žádný stud?

Vzhledem k tomu, jakým směrem se rozběhly jeho myšlenky, usoudil Benjamin, že bude lepší zmizet dřív, než se mu udělá líp a tyhle nápady se začnou projevovati i jinak, než jen rudnoucím obličejem. To, že ho zachránil pár chlápků velice příjemných na oko, nemění nic na tom, že jde o pár, co je očividně dohromady a tudíž se do toho on nebude nijak plést.

„Radši bych běl jít dobů," prohlásil Benjamin rádoby rozhodně.

„Seš si jistý?" ptá se ho James.

„Kotik, můžeš tu zůstat, než se vyléčíš, vážně," přidá se Alec.

„De. Busím jít dobů. Boje kočgy-" Další slova přeruší další záchvat kašle.

„Jak si přeješ," souhlasí James, když ho záchvat kašle přejde. „Po snídani tě zavezeme domů."

„Ale-"

„Kotik, nemáš u sebe peníze a na to, abys někam chodil, nemáš dost sil. Věř nám," zarazí ho Alec, zatímco James mizí v kuchyni, aby pokračoval v přípravě snídaně. A taky aby Benjaminovi zabalil nějaké jídlo domů. Lepší to, než si dělat obavy, že ten kluk spí někde v obchodě.

Po snídani, což pro Benjamina byla polévka z plechovky a dva brufeny, se všichni tři, tentokráte plně oblečení, vydali k autu, kde jim Benjamin na svém mobilu musel najít, kde že to vlastně bydlí. Není to moc daleko od samoobsluhy, kde ho našli, ovšem pořád je to dál, než co by hádali, že je ve svém stavu schopný ujít.

Cestu autem Benjamin prodřímal.

Proti jeho vůli ho Alec i James doprovodili až ke dveřím bytu.

Že jde o bezpečné místo k bydlení, jde poznat i podle toho že ze zámku dveří trčí klíče, které tam včera Benjamin zapomněl, a byt stejně nikdo nevykradl. Alespoň James a Alec soudí, že ho nikdo nevykradl, protože peněženka leží na stole a Benjamin se nechová, jako by něco zmizelo. I když ten má moc práce se sezením na zemi a omlouváním se dvěma obrovským kočkám, že s nimi celou noc nebyl a nedal jim najíst.

A tak James nechal v kuchyni tašku se zásobami a po rozloučení a ujištění se, že jsou klíče na správné straně dveří, vyrazili ti dva zpátky domů.

Benjamin nakrmil své miláčky, než se začal starat i o sebe. Začne si vařit čaj, než mu dojde, že ta taška na lince tam původně nebyla. Je si docela určitě jistý, že byla v autě… V tašce najde pár plechovek s instantním jídlem, hlavně polívkou, krabici horké čokolády a pytel marshmallownů.

Ti dva chlapi jsou sice oba hory svalů a za jiných okolností asi dokážou být fakt děsivý, ale Benjamin musí říct, že jsou oba úplně zlatí.

\- - o - -

Svátky skončily, ale na Q-branch se ještě dá tu a tam najít pár blikajících světýlek, které nepochází z monitorů či podezřelých výtvorů. Ne, že by to Benjamina Stronga alias zbrusu nového T nějak zajímalo. Ten teď akorát dokončil dlouhý rozhovor s majorem Boothroydem alias Qem alias hlavou celého Q-branch, takže se teď může vydat do části tohodle oddělení, kde vládne on sám.

Byl sem přeřazen z Baskervillu, aby přivedl MI6 do 20. století. A pokud zvládne, tak i do toho 21., ale nikdo nečeká zázraky na počkání, buďme realističtí. Major Boothroyd je skvělý mechanik a vynálezce, ale počítače jsou očividně mimo něj a jeho oddělení převzalo chování po něm, ať už vědomě či ne. Takže je teď na Benjaminovi, aby napravil, co jde.

První, co si nový T vyžádal, bylo prakticky kompletně nové vybavení, protože s těmi krabicemi, co tady našel, se z historie nevyhrabou. O tom také byl poslední rozhovor s Qem.

Napůl ztracený v úvahách, kde začít dřív, zda u lidí či u strojů, Benjamin skoro vyletí z kůže, když najednou někdo na celou hlavní místnost zařve „Kotik!"

Se zděšeným výrazem se Benjamin pomalu obrátí směrem ke vchodu na oddělení. I přes všechny ty lidi a stěny kukaní, kde oni lidi pracují, může vidět dva vysoké ramenaté blonďáky, co se dívají přímo na něj. Jeden z nich má ve tváří pobavené pousmání, druhý se nadšeně kření.

Je už moc pozdě, aby předstíral, že je neviděl ani neslyšel?

„Co se to tady děje?" ozve se za Benjaminem hlas majora Boothroyda.

Život ho musí nenávidět, napadne Benjamina.

James a Alec už jsou skoro u něj, stejně tak jeho šéf. Toliko k jeho slibné kariéře ve špionáži. Jestli se ti tři dají do řeči o tom, odkud se znají… Proč ti dva musí pracovat zrovna u MI6?!

„Kotik, co ten zhrozený výraz? Nemáš radost, že-" začne Alec, ovšem Boothroyd ho nenechá domluvit.

„007, 006, co tady děláte?" zeptá se major a podezíravě ty dva pozoruje. Může sice k těmto dvou chovat pocity, jako by byli jeho vnuky, ale to ho nedělá slepého k jejich chybám.

„Šli jsme náhodou kolem," utrousí Bond, ovšem pohled, kterým střelil po Tem, dává jasně najevo, že šli kolem a všimli si nové tváře.

„Pan Strong je zde sotva půl dne a vy už kolem něj kroužíte?" zeptá se Boothroyd nevěřícně, což způsobí zrudnutí onoho pana Stronga a naprosto falešné nevinné výrazy u agentů. „Běžte obtěžovat sekretářky na finančním a nechte moje lidi být. Oba," začne Boothroyd vyhánět dva agenty.

„Ale, majore, kotik nás tady chce, že ano?" brání se Alec s prosebným pohledem upřeným na Benjamina.

„Musím do práce!" vyhrkne úplně rudý Benjamin a zmizí jak pára nad hrncem.

„Věřil bys tomu? Kotik pracuje na Q-branch," usmívá se Alec vesele cestou z budovy MI6. Původně šel s Jamesem někam na oběd, když si skrze okna Q-branch všimli jejich nového známého.

„A major si ho brání zuby nehty," dodá James. „To nebude jen nový internista."

„Nevadí, počkám si na něj po práci," pokrčí Alec rameny.

„Vážně?" diví se James.

„Neříkej, že sis nevšimnul, jak dobře vypadá," brání se Alec.

„Všimnul. A taky toho, jak vyděšeně se tvářil, když si nás všimnul."

„Okouzlím ho svým šarmem."

„Jestli tomudle chceš říkat šarm."

„No dovol! Pozvu ho na horkou čokoládu."

„A to na něj má zapůsobit?"

„Riskoval kvůli ní své zdraví! Si piš, že jo."

**Author's Note:**

> Co se týče toho, že James nakupuje jen plechovky… Víte, že je Británie jedna ze zemí s největší spotřebou polotovarů a instantních jídel? Všichni tam vaří z plechovky nebo ze sáčku.
> 
> Kotik je rusky kocourek. Mám to od maminky mého dvojčete, ne z google překladače, protože google překladači se v tomhle případě nedá věřit ani slovo. Ten blb přeložil kocourek jako chlapeček bez ohledu na to, jestli jsem to zkusila přeložit do angličtiny (boy) nebo ruštiny (malčik).
> 
> Tylenol je paracetamol.
> 
> Původně jsem to chtěla zakončit tím, že se Benjamin dostane zpátky domů, ale pak jsem si řekla, že se ti tři zaslouží potkat i v práci. (Sorry, Bene.)
> 
> Jsem líná si hledat, které přesně písmeno na Q-branch znamená co. Ale pro teď mějme teorii, že Q je the boss, R je jeho pravá ruka a možná hlava vývojového hraček a T bude hlava technické podpory aka počítačů a vše s nimi spojeného. V tom případě má R pod sebou i malá Rka, které vedou chemické, zbraňové atd. Udělejte si obrázek, sami, anebo ne, bo tohle určitě není oficiální.


End file.
